In the Shadows (En el filo de la oscuridad)
by Nanny PGranger Evans Cullen
Summary: Harry Potter descubrió que personas mas cercanas a el, le traicionaron, Su esposa era una oportunista, su mejor amigo un endeble queriendo su fama, su vida fue un solo manejado por varias personas, pero no por el. Decidido a cambiar ese estilo de vida, donde una poción, un giratiempo y su verdadero amor, harán que regrese hacia el pasado. En la época donde podría ser el titiritero
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Los personajes mencionados pertenecen a Jk Rowling y a la warner bros para las películas, Yo solo me entretengo creando historias de mi pareja favorita.

Este fic de pocos capítulos es parte de un reto, creado por Princes Lynx en el grupo del Facebook Harmony (Harry y Hermione) {Si alguien desea ingresar al grupo pueden buscarlo}

Ahora bien estos son los puntos importantes que debe tener el reto, advierto que hay posibles spoilers.

Hay un punto importante, se nos dio libertad para poder elegir en que parte de Hogwarts ingresa el Harry del futuro ( si es un fic del viajes en el tiempo, MIS FAVORITOS) Si embargo este Harry que estoy creando ( todo un reto para mí, porque nunca he creado un Harry Dark, las que han leído mis fics harry siempre es más amoroso y menos cruel, en fin) empieza mucho antes, asi que mejor lean para que vean.

Este es solo el prólogo, luego vendré con el primer capítulo.

Deseenme suerte y por ultimo les pido de favor sus Reviews, es que sin ellos no sabré si hago bien mi Harry Dark o no.

NOMBRE DEL RETO: "¡En el filo de la oscuridad!"

1. -Hermione debe morir en la batalla final salvando a Harry de un hechizo a traicion de algunos de los mortífagos después de que Harry matara a Voldemort.

2. -Al morir Hermione, Harry se da cuenta de que la amaba pero que hay como una fuerza interna que lo une a Ginny y se casan pero él es muy infeliz.

3. -Al estar casado con Ginny escucha una conversación entre ésta y Ron es lo que hablan de los felices de estar con el dinero de Harry, que solo estaban con él por sus riquezas y que nunca habían sido amigos de verdad.

4. -Al escuchar esto, Harry se da cuenta de que algo raro paso,va a San Mugo y se da cuenta de que tiene varias pociones de amor en su organismo.

5. -Harry después de esta traicion se vuelve un poco Dark y decide ir al pasado para vivir su vida tal y como se merece.

6. -Harry debe utilizar un giratiempos con una poción especial.

7. -La historia debe ser Harmony.

8. -Podéis elegir en que parte de Hogwarts vuelve

9. -Dumbledore debe ser igual o más manipulador

10. .-Harry debe estar enamorado de Hermione y ser un poco OCC (fuera del CANON)

Ahora si les dejo con la lectura, aclaro que me inspire en las canciones de Hobastank, The reason, coldplay The Scientist y The Rasmus, In the Shadows. Asi que espero les guste.

* * *

_**In the Shadows (¡En el filo de la oscuridad!)**_

**Prologo**

El grito de terror amenazo con destruir sus tímpanos, siguió pendiente de la lucha que enfrentaba con su enemigo, este término cayendo muerto a sus pies cuando sin querer un maldición imperdonable le dio en la espalda, dirigió su vista hacia donde provenía el rayo, percatándose como una mujer rubia aun en posición de combate, le miraba fijamente.

Él no sabía a qué vino esa acción, deseo musitar un gracias para esa mujer, sin embargo esta le dio la espalda dirigiéndose a las afueras del castillo de Hogwarts. Sin perder tiempo apresuro sus pasos para ingresar dentro del gran comedor, o más bien el recuerdo de lo que era, en busca de su verdadero contrincante. Aquel ser que poco a poco año con año, intentaba matarlo sin esperanza alguna.

Al ingresar miro todo el escenario que se desarrollaba frente a él, alumnos luchando por el bien, Mortifagos cayendo, profesores defendiendo el mundo mágico de la oscuridad. Y allí como si fuera a cámara lenta, lo vio.

La pelirroja se movía con precisión, la rubia daba ataques a diestra y siniestra, la castaña atacaba y defendía a las otras dos mientras que la mujer de cabellos rizados reía con diversión. Ante el sonido de los hechizos, de las voces de las demás personas, no escuchaba lo que le decía la mujer mayor a las tres jóvenes, pero sin duda era algo ofensivo por como ataco la castaña.

Una sensación de ahogo se apodero de él, al ver como la pelirroja caía al piso, como la rubia salía volando por los aires y la castaña se arrodillaba frente a la mujer retorciéndose de dolor.

Sus pies se movilizaron sin pensarlo, sin tener nada en mente más que salvar a su chica. Más de pronto un rayo verde paso cerca de él, su atención se dirigió hacia el causante del hechizo imperdonable.

Allí frente a él, estaba el ser más desquiciado y maquiavélico que conoció en su vida. El ser más repugnante.

Su enemigo por naturaleza.

Los gritos de la castaña aumentaron, los gritos de la pelirroja se unieron. El miro en dirección a las chicas donde ambas sufrían la crueldad de la pelinegra.

Esta mujer de ojos negros como el carbón, reía, reía. Carcajadas salía de sus labios, la rabia lo inundo hasta que se olvidó por unos instantes de su contrincante. Sin embargo una mujer pelirroja se interpuso ante las jovencitas mandando volar a la mujer pelinegra.

Ella le miro a los ojos, el agradeció el gesto, centrando ahora toda su atención hacia su igual.

Los hechizos emitidos por las varitas apenas lograban hacer rasguño alguno hacia ellos. De sus labios salían conjuros que con su núcleo mágico estos aumentaban de intensidad despreviniendo al hombre de ojos rojos, más aun así, el cansancio estaba logrando vencerlo.

Escucho a lo lejos dos gritos, el primero de la mujer pelinegra al caer muerta a manos de la pelirroja, y el segundo de parte de su enemigo al ver que su preciada mascota moría a manos de su amigo.

Sin embargo un tercer grito destruyo todo lo que soporto durante el enfrentamiento.

Ante sus ojos, una castaña caía perdiendo el brillo de la vida a causa de un hechizo que fue emitido a causa de un mortifago el cual había enviado el conjuro para él.

Allí, ese día sintió como moría una parte de su ser.

Ese día Harry Potter murió junto a Hermione Granger.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**7 años después.**

Él sentía que el trabajo lo aprisionaba día, tras día. No había descanso, no había jornadas cortas, no había nada.

Su trabajo como Auror que es similar a un policía muggle combinado con detective, bombero y criminólogo. Era demasiado pesado para que el soportara todo.

Su mirada por breves momentos se volvió borrosa, sintiendo el sabor amargo de la bilis subir por su tráquea. Sus manos automáticamente se dirigieron hacia su cabello negro azabache revolviéndolo más de la cuenta.

Tenía un aspecto enfermizo, agotado y muy pálido.

Giro su silla hacia la ventana donde podía apreciar el ingreso de todos sus colegas, entre ellos su mejor amigo pelirrojo, Ronald Weasley a sus 26 años era muy apuesto, tenía sus cabellos cortos como un soldado, su cuerpo ya no era de un muchacho, sus pecas adornaban su rostro. Al verlo, recordó a su esposa, su bellísima esposa pelirroja, de pecas coquetas y miradas atrevidas. Ese día como de costumbre le despertó con su boca en su polla, después de una buena mamada, le sirvió su jugo de calabaza favorito, una bebida que desde que eran novios le administraba todos los días.

Así que últimamente sentía que ya le aburría la bebida, pero inmediatamente al tomarlo notaba que esta seguiría siendo su bebida favorita. Se froto los ojos, para ver mejor hacia la entrada, más su mirada voló otra vez en el pasado donde recordaba con precisión el momento en que destruyo a su enemigo, donde la guerra dejo secuelas en él, como las pesadillas, el sentimiento de pérdida que siempre le azotaba y sobre todo el vacío que tenía en su corazón.

Sigue muy enamorado de su esposa, pero no puede evitar pensar que ella aun no llena ese hueco donde su corazón latía. Un hueco que no sabe de donde proviene.

Decidió dejar sus pensamientos de lado e ir hacia el despacho del ministro, pediría algunos días de descanso para evitar salir más enfermo de lo que está.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La noche se volvía más fría con cada minuto que pasaba, Harry sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda, la voz de Dudley se fue haciendo más pequeña, Harry miro hacia todos lados, no era posible que hubiese dementores en Privet Drive. Con sigilo y cautela, recordando la frase de su profesor anterior a DCAO, siempre alerta, decidió ir a investigar de donde provenía esa extraña sensación. Los columpios del parque poco a poco se movieron a causa del aire que se hacía más fuerte.

Dudley mas a aterrorizado le grito a Harry

-¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Páralo!

-¡No estoy haciendo nada! ¡Cállate y no te muevas! –

La oscuridad era más negro que una boca de lobo, el frio hizo tiritar los labios de Harry, estos quedaron morados, su piel chinita como gallina, su cabello revolado por el viento

-¡No puedo ver! ¡Me he quedado ciego! Yo...

-¡He dicho que te calles!

Harry con las manos en la varita decidió caminar en la oscuridad tratando de ver más allá. Pero no era necesario, pues frente a sus ojos se materializo lo que tanto temía.

Un dementor, con su aspecto horripilante y su aliento nauseabundo, los gritos de su madre resonaban en su cabeza, los sentimientos más tristes, recorrían sus recuerdos atormentándolo.

Sin embargo el grito de su primo le hizo reaccionar, Dudley no tenía magia en sus venas, pero a comparación de él este solo tenía recuerdos malos atacándolo sin piedad, mientras el dementor poco a poco absorbía su energía positiva.

Harry sin pensarlo decidió poner fin a los dementores conjurando el patronus.

Sus recuerdo no fueron lo suficientemente fuerte, pues de su varita salio solo un hilillo plateado que afecto en minima manera al dementor frente a el.

-Un recuerdo feliz…un recuerdo feliz—

La frase es como un mantra para él, para que pudiese reforzar el conjuro.

Pero los segundos pasaban, los gritos de Dudley aumentaban. La desesperación recorría ya su cuerpo, los gritos de su madre aumentaban de intensidad en su cerebro.

-EXPECTO PATRONUM-

Por segunda vez el hechizo decayó, no tuvo la fuerza necesaria. El dementor que estaba con Dudley abrió su boca repugnante, absorbiendo más de la energía, Harry vio cómo su primo perdía el brillo de su mirada.

Alzo la varita por última vez, realizo la floritura necesaria, sus recuerdos fueron Sirius, Hermione, Ron, Hogwarts. Emitiendo con un grito más fuerte el hechizo salió de entre su varita una luz plateada.

Pero no con suficiente fuerza para alejar a los dos dementores. Sin embargo un ciervo plateado salió de la nada en la oscuridad. Este término por alejar a los seres horribles.

Aliviado Harry se dejó caer en el suelo, el cuerpo grande de su primo se recostó en el césped.

Su respiración se volvió más pausada, tratando de saber de dónde provino el ciervo, alzó su mirada. El patronus le hizo una reverencia desapareciendo por completo, las luces nocturnas del parque se encendieron.

Sin embargo una sombra llamo su atención. Su vista borrosa le impedía saber quién era su salvador.

Los pasos de su salvador se acercaron a él, fue entonces cuando Harry Potter vio unos ojos verde esmeralda.

La misma mirada que él le ofrecía al desconocido

-¿Quién eres?

-Soy…Tu.

El dolor más intenso que en su vida había sentido, le recorrió el cuerpo. Sentía como todo dentro de él crujía, su cerebro podía explotar, su cicatriz quemaba como fuego vivo, sus manos se engarrotaron, su varita desapareció mientras su otro yo, sentía lo mismo que él.

-Perdóname Harry, pero es por tu bien. Tu futuro está en peligro, pero mi futuro lo voy a cambiar… contigo.

Las manos de Harry se estiraron, de entre ellas se abrieron heridas, las cuales la sangre corria por sus brazos, pero su otro yo, se acercó a él, le tomo sus manos. Mirándolo a los ojos Harry supo que este era su fin.

Su fin como Harry Potter el niño bueno.

Para dar paso a Harry Potter el nuevo ser de alma atormentanda.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Fin del capitulo

Gracias por leer


	2. Chapter 2

Los sentimientos que se arremolinaban en su interior eran difíciles de explicar.

¿Desconcierto?

¿Enojo?

¿Ira?

¿Incredulidad?

¿Traición?

¿Desilucion?

No sabía lo que sentía, pero los sentimientos que más sobresalían era asco y venganza.

Aún trataba de entender lo que había escuchado momentos antes. Cerro los ojos con tal de olvidar todas esas crueles palabras que escuchó de su esposa y de su mejor amigo.

Ministerio de magia, sala de Aurores. Oficina de Potter.

El ligero dolor en el pecho no cesaba, era hora de ver a un medimago. No era normal sentirse de esa manera, dolor de cabeza, dolor de estomago. Nada retenia su estomago, absolutamente nada. Estaba muy enfermo, Ginny siempre le argumentaba que no era necesario ir al medimago. Le daba dos pastillas para quitar cualquier dolor, pociones si es posible, pero nada funcionaba, además Ginny no es enfermera para saber cual era la causa de los síntomas.

Se fue directo a la salida, decidio no avisar a nadie que se iba, pues lo mas seguro es que una vez sepan sobre su salida, miles de periodistas lo acosarían con preguntas y estaba harto de tener que dar explicaciones a todo lo que hacia. Esperaba que Ginny no comunicara a nadie sobre su estado de salud. Era una constumbre que nunca negó a su esposa, pero que ahora lo hartaban.

Su mirada se volvió borrosa por momentos, el ligero dolor de cabeza aumento, ocasionándole apretar la mandibula para mitigar dolor alguno.

—Justin—Grito a su asistente—¡Justin! ¡Maldita sea! Ven inmediantamente a mi oficina.

Su asitente, un hombrecillo delgado, con lentes tan redondos como lo suyos, metidos siempre en su impecable agenda, ingreso a su oficina.

— Señor Potter—El agitado muchacho apenas recién graduado de Hogwarts, temblo ante la mirada de su jefe—¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?—Pero al ver el semblante demasiado palido de Potter el muchachillo preguntó — ¿se siente bien señor Potter? ¿necesita que llame a su esposa?

Potter negó con la cabeza, tanto por las preguntas del pequeño como para tratar de eliminar el ligero mareo que lo ataco. Tomando su chaqueta, sosteniendo su varita, miro al joven el cual tenia el ceño fruncido.

— Voy de Salida, no le digas a nadie que Sali temprano del trabajo, si alguien pregunta dile que estoy en la sala de misterios con un inefable. Si mi esposa pregunta, estoy en una junta.

— Pero señor ¿Dónde Va?

Potter le dririgio una mirada irritada a justin quien temblo al ver esos ojos verde

— No te importa.

Sin decir mas palabras salio del lugar, tenia que ver a un medimago ahora.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Se recostó en el sillón de su casa, no pudo ir al St. Mungo. Lo único que hizo fue desaparecer teniendo en mente su apetecible cama, sus mullidas sabanas y su suave almohada.

se había dormido en la recamara de invitados. No pudo alcanzar ir a su habitación cuando una pesadez en los párpados y en su cuerpo prácticamente lo arrullo a los brazos de morfeo. Habían transcurrido ya cuatro horas de su siesta, estaba intranquilo. Sus sueños se vieron interrumpidos por pesadillas. El sentimiento de olvido lo atenazaba con fuerza. Tenia en sus sueños el temor de olvidarla a ella.

Sus ojos

Su sonrisa

Su olor

Todo.

Se estaba olvidando de como era y de quien era.

Fue entonces que el sonido de unos tacones y seguido por unas voces femenina y masculina se escuchó por el corredor. Las personas se dirigían a la habitación principal. Al escuchar con atención sin abrir los ojos pudo detectar las voces enojadas de su cuñado y de su esposa.

—Ginevra Molly Weasley, te lo advierto por última vez, necesito esos galeones.

—No

Con cada paso que daban, Harry los escuchaba con atención. Entonces abrió los ojos al escuchar su nombre

—¡Puta madre! ¿Ginevra quieres que vaya y le cuente todo a Harry? ¿quieres que él se enteré de la verdad pendeja?¿eso es lo que quieres?

—¡No me amenaces Ronald Bilius Weasley, por que no sabes de lo que soy capaz! Además no se por que quieres tanto dinero, Ya te di tu parte antenoche ¿como es posible que te lo hayas gastado?

Harry ya no supo para que le servía el dinero a Ron, ni por que él estaba presente en esa extraña conversación

Se levantó alejando las sabanas que se arremolinaron alrededor de él. Camino descalzo hacía la puerta. Los gritos se escuchaban amortiguados por la puerta de su habitación. Eso quería decir que Ginny y Ron estaban encerrados en la recamara principal.

Potter tomo su varita, haciendo una floritura apunto la varita hacía él, las nauseas empezaron de nuevo pero él trató de ignorarlos. Era mejor saber que es lo que ocultaban los hermanos Weasley y por que ofendían a su madre.

Abriendo apenas la puerta, sin respirar, aún descalzo sintiendo la frialdad del azulejo en sus pies, camino directo hacía la puerta de roble cerrado y allí escuchó poco, pero entendió mucho.

—¿Que tu hiciste que? ¿Como pudiste ser tan idiota y pendejo Ron? ¿Que acaso no tienes dinero para mantener y adquirir a tus queridas amiguitas y terminaste metiéndote con una menor de edad y embarazarla? En serio Ron, más idiota no puedes ser.

—Ginny,no me vengas con tus cuentos, por que se perfectamente que te acuestas con cualquiera que tenga una polla. No importa raza ni naturaleza.

Harry solo pudo escuchar un quejido de sorpresa y una bofetada. Supuso que Ron lo recibía.

Entonces sin que lo tuviera previsto la puerta se abrió revelando a una enfurecida pelirroja y a un enfurecido pelirrojo que tenia una mano impresa en la mejilla izquierda.

Contuvo el aliento, pero nada sucedió al echarse un hechizo de camufleo se pego a la pared confundiéndose con él mismo.

Ambos pelirrojos no se percataron de su presencia saliendo de la habitación, los tacones de Ginny resonando y los zapatos de Ron pisando fuerte. Harry aprovechó que dejaron la puerta abierta para ingresar y buscar su capa de invisibilidad, el rápido movimiento ocasionó que su cabeza palpitara, su mirada se vuelva borrosa. Sacudió la cabeza tratando inútilmente que todos los síntomas desaparezcan. Cuando pudo estabilizarse fue a su armario entre sus cosas buscando la vieja capa de su padre, cuando por el rabillo del ojo vio su nombre, ajustándose los lentes se percató de una puerta abierta tras el espacio que le pertenecía a Ginny en el armario. La curiosidad mató al gato dice el dicho y Harry tuvo que dar la razón a la persona que lo invento. Pues al abrir la puerta por completo vio millones de frascos que tenían su nombre y el nombre de otras personas. Además de eso, unas plantas con olor extraño

¿Por que tenia Ginny pociones con su nombre?

Su mirada vago por todo el lugar, este era amplio tenia variedad de cosas, y es entonces cuando vio él libro que yacía abierto como una biblia, de par en par. Su mirada registro el título dónde las páginas estaban abiertas

Amortentia.

No...no... Su cerebro trataba se ignorar todo lo que veía ¿tenia que ser un error no?

Sin embargo no pudo evitar tocar los frascos que tenia su nombre. La última vez que una cosa tenia su nombre, era por que una profecía lo había marcado desde antes de nacer.

Abrió el frasco, al ser auror trabaja con pociones los cuales tenia que reconocer a simple vista.

Allí frente a él estaba la verdad, gritándole a los 4 vientos lo que su esposa, hacía con él. La sensación de vomitar aumentó, cuando al acercar el frasco a su nariz este reconoció el olor de Ginny y algo más.

Cerro el frasco, cerro los ojos negando todo lo que veía. Asento el frasco sin ver dónde lo ponía...el libro. Tomo él libro, leyó todo lo que decía sobre la sustancia. cerro el mismo.

Tenia que ser mentira. cerro la puerta, se llevó el libro, hizo un ligero hechizo sacando una copia exacta del libro. Dejando la copia en el lugar del original.

Cerro con cuidado las puertas dobles del secreto de su esposa. Hurgo entre sus cosas, encontrando su capa y cubriéndolo sobre sus hombros. Aún aturdido por su descubrimiento salió de la habitación, todos sus instintos como auror se activaron permitiendo reconocer dónde provenían las voces, como caminar sin hacer ruido y de último su olfato y su vista alerta

—Siempre alerta—la frase favorita de su ex profesor.

Siempre alerta, Harry descubrió la verdad.

Bajo los escalones, los traidores estaban hablando en la cocina. El libro quemaba en sus manos, la rabia bullía en su cuerpo. La traición comía su corazón. Pero la verdad le abría los ojos y los oídos.

—No se te ocurra decirle a nadie ¿escuchaste? mamá no tiene por que enterarse.

—Tiene que hacerlo ¿o que piensas?¿ que ella no sospechara?

—Cállate, por que sabea muy bien que le puedo decir todo a Harry.

—¡Ah si!... no té creerá, lo tengo sujeto con este dedo.

Harry miraba a los hermanos pelear y miró a Ginny quien mostraba a su hermano un dedo meñique.

—Él es mi juguete, preferido.

—Ja, eres una perra. Té acostaste con sus amigos, con sus enemigos y hasta con los hombres de otras razas... Toda una putita, hermanita

—¿Y tu? Eres un jodido pedófilo. ¿Una niña? 14 años tiene ron, tu tienes 26, violaste a una bebé.

—No ella es una hembra, una perra en celo tal como tu. Por eso necesitó el dinero, quiero ir al mundo muggles para extirparle la criatura. No quiero atarme a una escuincla.

Harry tenia nauseas ¿ese era su mejor amigo, un ser sin alma? ¿Cuanto tiempo lo engaño?

—Además Harry ni se enterara del dinero ¿ No dices que tú manejas sus cuentas en el banco, sus bobedas no son tuyas?

—¡Ron ya basta! sabes bien que Harry toma de la armortentia, por que es la única manera de manipularlo. Sin embargo no es estúpido, sé perfectamente que todos los auores conocen la mayoria de las pociones y la armortentia ha sido una poción muy utilizada últimamente. Para embotarle los sentidos tengo que mamarle la polla hasta el placer y darle su bebida.

Harry ya no pudo soprtarlo más, ellos jugaban con él, ellos solo lo necesitaban por su dinero.

—Entonces que esperas dame él dinero...

—No

—No juegues conmigo Ginny.

—Ok, té lo dare, pero hasta mañana.

—Eso espero.

Harry apretaba los puños con fuerza. Ellos, malditos ellos.

Entonces hubo una platica que terminó por enterrar todo afecto hacía los Weasley.

—Sabes Ginny mañana se cumplen 7 años desde ese día.

—¿Cuál día?

—No te hagas la tonta... El día en que asesinaste a Hermione.

Abrió los ojos de nuevo, esas palabras eran exactamente esas palabras lo que hizo que todo ante él se volviera rojo. Quiso enfrentarlos pero lo pensó mejor, no por nada obtenía cada año la estuatilla de el auror número 1.

Un golpe en la puerta lo saco de sus pensamientos. En pocos segundos un hombre rubio ingresó, Potter se sorprendió al ver el director de st. mungo.

—¿Malfoy?

—Potter

—¿Que haces aquí?

—Aquí trabajo Potter.

Para Harry no paso desapercibido él tono de burla de Malfoy.

—En realidad—Malfoy se acercó, tomo una silla y lo colocó frente a él— no es habitual que haga esto. Soy él director de este hospital y mis deberes son otros— Potter abrió la boca para decir algo pero Malfoy no lo dejó—sin embargo me intriga tu expediente. Los análisis mágicos que te hicieron preocupo demasiado el resultado al medimago que te atendió, que tuvo que recurrir a mi.

Potter miraba desconcertado al rubio ¿no se supone que su cuerpo arrojaba que tenia atmoyentia? ¿no se supone que ellos tenían la habilidad de quitarle esas pociones en su cuerpos? ¿Entonces cuál era el resultado?

—Sé que tienes muchas preguntas, lo veo en tu mirada... Potter lamento ser él portador de malas noticias pero...

La pausa que Malfoy dejó lo desesperó

—Tienes amortentia en tu cuerpo...

un suspiro de alivio salió de sus labios ¿Eso era la mala noticia?

—También tienes la poción conocida como imperius líquido.

Allí Potter si que abrió los ojos por sospresa, el era inmune al hechizo imperius ¿pero líquido?

—Tienes lo que se conoce como poción de la lujuria, poción de sentimientos ignorados... Pero eso no es lo malo Potter, estas pociones pueden desaparecer de tu cuerpo cuando hagamos una limpieza.

Harry sonrió con mofa, él ya lo sabía

—Pero es difícil quitarte una enfermedad que según sé, solo a los muggles ataca.

—¿Que? —El sonido de su voz subió una octava al hacer esa pregunta.

Draco Malfoy no sentia compasión por nadie, ni por nada que no sea cercano suyo, sin embargo Potter le salvo la vida y como tal tenia que quitarse ese favor encima, no quería estar en deuda con Harry

—¿Que tengo Malfoy?

—Lo siento Harry pero tienes...cáncer, desde hace más de 10 años té han administrado esa poción en tu cuerpo, ocasionando que tu cuerpo lo asimilé con un tumor cerca de tu hemisferio izquierdo, es por eso que ahora que la enfermedad dijo salir, tienes nauseas, mareos, dolores de cabeza, no puedes beber ni comer, pues tu cuerpo ya no esta aceptando nada más que las pociones que te administraban.

Harry estaba en shock, todo lo que hizo Ginny en él, tenia unas consecuencia catastróficas. Miró hacía Malfoy, que lo miraba con algo de compasión.

—Fue Ginny — de los labios de Malfoy no salió una pregunta, sino una afirmación.

Potter no habló, todavía procesando las palabras de Malfoy, pero un sentimiento muy fuerte se apoderó de él. Ya no sentía nada, nada por los Weasley. Su corazón murió ante todo lo dicho y hecho por ellos. Su cuerpo su mente, clamaban venganza.

—¿Cuanto me queda de vida?

Malfoy aceptó que Harry por el momento no quería decir el nombre del culpable, pero el ya lo sabía. La pelirroja lo engatuso años atrás con amortentia cuando apenas era residente en la medicina y todavía no diferenciaba muy bien las pociones Esa traidora a la sangre, era una vergüenza de persona, ni él que hizo tantas cosas malas por una causa era tan perverso como ella.

Malfoy suspiro—Asumo que un año, no más.

—Quítame entonces todas las pociones, quitame todo.

Malfoy negó— aunque lo hiciera Potter, tu cuerpo necesita de la amortentia para vivir. Sin eso morirás más pronto de lo previsto.

—¿que? ¿Necesito de esa porquería para vivir? No me jodas, quítame ésto, limpiame.

—¿Así quieres hablar Potter? ok, escucha cabron yo no tengo culpa que tu putita que tienes por esposa te haya envenenado. Te dije que te quitaría todas las pociones en tu cuerpo. Sin embargo, tu eres él primer caso que tenemos por esta enfermedad. Ahora bien, té haré una poción con los ingredientes de la amortentia por que es la principal, la que más tiene tu cuerpo. Así que asumo fue el causante del tumor, por lo tanto con tu permiso... Experimentare contigo.

—No voy a ser tú puto conejillo de indias.

—Lo siento Potter es lo que hay ¿Lo tomás o lo dejas?

Potter miró los ojos grises de Malfoy. Draco era muy bueno en su rama de trabajo, no por nada es director de un hospital. Estiró su mano mostrando así su aceptación..Malfoy le devolvió el apretón.

Todo comenzaba a partir de ahora

Y%_%_%_%_%_%%_

Se sentía eufórico, si dio resultado, ese libro que robo de Ginny era un libro antiguo, no solo explicaba sobre pociones, también sobre viajes en él tiempo. Era similar al libro del príncipe mestizo, con anotaciones tan exactas que el resultado era seguro. Ahora tenia en sus manos la opción de Cambiar su futuro. Ingreso a su habitación ignorando los regaños de su tio, cerro la puerta y lanzo un muffliato para callar todo sonido. Aunque en esa realidad aun era menor de edad, con ayuda de Malfoy pudieron mitigar cualquier rastro de magia que el realizara dentro o fuera del mundo muggle. No importaba cual, si oscura o blanca. Ja, aun no sabia por que dividían la magia de esa forma, sabiendo que los buenos también podían hacer magia "oscura".

Miro hacia la jaula donde Hedwing lo veía con esos ojos marrones abiertos de par en par, sonrio a su mascota, sacándola de su encierro la poso en su mano, sus blancas plumas eran tan suaves como recordaba.

Aun no podia creer en la fidelidad de su mascota, en como se sacrifico para que ningún rayo verde lo tocara

—Gracias amiga—le dijo a la lechuza, Hedwing picoteo con cariño su mano.

Abrio la ventana dejandonla libre, por lo menos esta vez haría todo lo posible para que su lechuza envejeciera a su lado.

Se acostó en su cama, su mente volo hacia su pasado, o bueno futuro como se diga.

Fue entonces cuando varias imágenes se entrecuzaron. Todo un revoltijo de recuerdos se combinaban, pero no por nada tenia la magia corriendo por sus venas, asi que reacomodo los recuerdos y empezó todo de nuevo, llegando al punto donde se vengo de los Weasley.

Sonrio con satisfacción, Ginevra y Ronald tuvieron su merecido.

Recordó como Malfoy le hizo diversos hechizos para quitarle todo rastro de poción, también como poco a poco su cerebro ideo un plan.

Aun también recordaba las palabras de Ginny y Ron salir de sus labios

—"Yo no mate a Hermione, fue un mortifago

—Ginny, no nos hagamos idiotas. Se muy bien que tu fuiste.

—En realidad Ron, esto no te lo había contado, pero fue nuestra madre quien lo hizo, yo solo le lanze un confundus al mortifago mas cercano, haciendo creer a todo mundo que el mortifago la mato.

—¿Mama?¿En serio?

—Si, ella se dio cuenta como Harry la miraba, como durante todo ese tiempo en que los dejaste soloa, el lazo invisible que los unia se fortalecio. Asi que ideamos un plan, era la única manera de obtener su dinero. De hacernos tan ricos, si ella no moria todo se iba a ir a la borda.

Ron sonrio con burla—Entonces el que me haya enamorado de ella no les impidió asesinarla.

Ginny sonrio con satisfaccion—Ron, no me vengas con que sentias amor por Hermione, solo la querias en tu cama.

Ron no negó dichas palabras.

Harry sentía que ya nada podía destrozarlo, y sus ansias de vengar la muerte de Hermione, de vengar el que lo hayan utilizado como un muñeco aunmento."

Un golpe en el afeizar de la ventana lo saco de sus recuerdos.

Frente a el, una lechuza marron venia con un paquete, el ya sabia que significaba ese paquete. Pronto vendría Remus junto a la orden a rescatarlo de su prisión.

Tomo la carta, leyó las mismas palabas que antaño había leído. Dejo que la lechuzara comiera y bebiera.

La ave se fue, y su mirada se perdió en la oscuridad, con los recuerdos de nuevo.

" Ya había pasado dos meses desde que Malfoy hacia experimentos con el, tratando de hacer una poción similar a la armotentia pero sin sus efectos, para que pudiera vivir el año que se le diagnostico.

Sin embargo ese libro de pasta negra con un símbolo de una runa antigua, era lo que mantenía con vida a Potter. Ni Ginny, ni Molly, ni Ron sospechaban que el sabia sus mas sucios secretos.

El libro le ofrecia información que ni los maestro de Hogwarts sabían, le enseñaba como aumentar su nucleo mágico, como realizar hechizos sin varita, como hacer pociones en cuestión de un tiempo record.

Y aun asi su lectura siempre terminaba en la lección de viajes en el tiempo, Que daría el por cambiar su destino, por hacer que Sirius, Remus, Fred, Hermione Tonks y teddy vivieran.

Al recordar a Hermione y Teddy, el dolor en su pecho aumento, ahora que no tenia la poción sin sentimientos, cada que vez los sentimientos que tenia reprimidos aunmentaban con fuerza.

No lloraba, no quería verse débil, ante nada. Pero No podía evitar que una lagrima bajara, el amor que sentía hacia Hermione aumento con el paso de los días.

Aun vivía con Ginny, aun le hacia creer que tomaba la poción de amor, aun dejaba que le mamara su pene, pues no podía negar que la zorra pelirroja sabia complacer con la boca, además no tenia que sospechar.

Pronto su venganza, daría frutos.

Gracias a ese libro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

No era un maldito voyerista, no le causaba mas que asco ver la escena frente a el, pero tenia que dar crédito a que los presentes lo disfrutaban.

Su mirada esmeralda, estaba centrado en la pelirroja, ella no sabia como, ni entendia por que, sentimientos varios estaban explotando dentro de su mente, el lo sabia por que sutilmente le hacia legeremancia.

Las sombras le ocultaban a la vista de todos, veía como eses hombres a los cuales había contratado se daban un festin con el cuerpo de la perra en celo de Ginny.

Estaban en un hotel del callejón Knocturn, esos hombres se notaban no tenían quien los complaciera, por que uno tras otro se hundia entre las piernas blancas de Ginny sin parar.

Ella tenia los sentidos embotados, le hacia creer que era una pesadilla, el imperius hacia que su cuerpo reaccionara a todas las acciones que los hombres llevaban a cabo, pero ella se veía como en una película.

Claro que la realidad era esa, no era ni sueño ni pesadilla

Era la venganza de Potter.

Ella lo había confesado hace tiempo, tenia amantes de todo tipo, no importaba la raza de la criatura.

Es por eso que duendes, Hombres lobos, magos deformes y squibs, jugaban y disfrutaban de la pelirroja, lastima que no pudo conseguir ningún centauro, quería verificar si el mito que los acompañaba era cierto.

Que bueno que se entero de sus engaños de sus propios labios, ya que desde ese dia, no permitio que Ginny se acostara con el, quien sabe que estuvo antes de el. No quería tener una enfermedad en sus genitales.

La pelirroja volteo su rostro, este estaba sudoroso, su mirada era mitad dolor mitad placer, entonces sus ojos chocolote lo miraron a el. Ella abrió los ojos con sorpresa, en su mente Harry nada mas vio sus ojos esmeralda.

Bueno ella tendría que saber que fue el quien la dejo en ese lugar, donde a partir de ahora viviría, la había vendido a una bruja quien gustosa compro la carne fresca de Ginny.

Eso si, le advirtió a la bruja que nada de poción anticonceptivo. Tenia que disfrutarlo, asi como disfruto engañarlo, envenenarlo y casi matarlo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Su carcajada llena de maldad aumento con el paso de los minutos. Weasley agonizaba de dolor, una pierna rota, un brazo chueco, una cicatriz marcando su rostro.

Todo eso ocasionado por él, sin emitir palabra alguna.

El ingenuo de Weasley cayo en su trampa, ese tonto idiota creía que el le iba a dar dinero para que se vaya a otro lugar, donde la familia de la niña embarzada no lo amenzara con matarlo.

Lastima que no duro ni 5 minutos con la lucha entre el. Claro que Weasley solo veía a un ser con capa oscura y una mascara en el rostro.

Creia que era un mortifago quien lo atacaba.

Disfruto mucho de la lucha y disfrutaría mas al verlo hundido cuando se entere que será desterrado al mundo muggle, casado con una niña de 14 años que es Squibb la pobrecilla y que su familia de magos puros aun seguía con la tradiccion de desterrar a los hijos no mágicos.

Sus carcajadas hacían que su estomago doliera y sus ojos lagrimaran.

Se quito la mascara con cuidado. Frente a Ronald se presento.

—¡Harry!

La exclamación de sorpresa de Ron no tuvo precio.

—Ron—Se burlo—Amigo mio, temo decirte que a partir de ahora tu, ya no perteneces al mundo mágico, ya no eres bienvenido y que tus recuerdos serán olvidados.

—Obliviate.

El grito de Dolor de Ron, sentía que por sus venas una gran satisfacción le recorriera.

Potter pudo conseguir vengarce de los Weasley, aunque no de todos Molly es mas astuta no pudo con ella. Pero a el solo le importaban sus hijos, la falsa madre no era mas que una tonta, por que aunque escapo de el, su muerte ya estaba asegurada.

Ahora Arthur se veria libre de esa arpía, Percy, Charlie, Bill y George no recordarían a su madre."

Harry salio de sus recuerdos cuando vio como un plato ingreso en la pequeña puerta para perros que su tio había hecho para el. Estaba molesto ahora recordaba todo, y mas aun tenia ganas de amenzar a su tio para que lo dejara en paz, sin embargo no valia la pena gastar energías con ese cerdo de hombre.

En dos días La orden iria por el. En dos días su futuro seria solo manejado por el, ni pelirrojos, ni hombre, ni mujer ni Voldemort, jugaría con el. Ahora tenia suficiente conocimiento para derrotarlo, suficiente magia para ser mas poderoso que Merlin.

Su centro mágico había aumentado hasta lo indecible.

Tanto Voldemort como Dumbledore son mas bajos en rango mágico que el.

En dos días, la veria de nuevo.

Un ligero mareo le ataco.

¡No!

Se supone que Malfoy le dijo que una vez fusionado con su otro yo, ese maldito tumor lo dejaría en paz.

Las nauseas empezaron.

¿Que estaba mal con el?

Harry recordó la advertencia de Malfoy.

—Recuerda Potter, tienes que encontrar a tu alma gemela y fusionarte con ella, tienes que hacer que tu yo del pasado y tu yo del presente se unan intimimamente con la mujer de tu destino. El padre tiempo y su hijo destino, te atraparan si no encuentras tu vinculo mágico con tu otra mitad. Tienes que buscarla.

El, ya sabia quien era.

—Hermione.

Su corazón latio con fuerza al pronunciar su nombre, Malfoy solo era un juguete para el, no tenia por que saber que ya tenia conocimiento de la mujer ideal, de la mujer que el destino le había asignado pero que se lo habian arrebatado a traición.

—Pronto Hermione, pronto tu y yo seremos uno.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Gracias por leer

Espero les haya gustado el capitulo, aun no se si se entiende la historia como lo planteo. Espero sus reviews si tienen dudas o de plano no les gusto el Capítulo  
Saludos


End file.
